Rise of a Monster
by BearShipping
Summary: OC story, parings are undecided. Elika has recently moved to Domino in hopes of hunting down her parents killer and to overcome feeling of failure, watch her story unfold as she tries to hunt down her enemy and the twists and turns that are involved.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Domino

Rise of a Monster

Chapter 1: Welcome to Domino

Elika Darzo looked up at the big city of domino and smiled. She was there. Ever since she was little, since when her parents were both killed by the evil hooded shadow she wanted to come here so she could train to be a master duelist from the duel monsters card game and defeat the hooded shadow who killed her parents. She had sworn vengeance that day to kill him because it was evil. Never before had a mission like this been undertakken and Elika was sure shed succeed because she had the power of love on her side. and also now she was in Domino City so she could learn to be a master duelist. When she beat the hooded shadow in a duel her parents would be avenged. It must be done.

But where to start Elika said out loud to herslef, standing in the middle of lots of peoples in a crowd all bussling around doing work and going to various places like dinner dates with friends and things. She looked around for the place to learn to play duel monsters and but she couldnt, because there was too many people everywere. She tried to ask people "where are the cards duel training schools so I can learn" but the people were rude and ignored her so much. She was then suddenly pushed over by a nasty man with a handful of fruit who didnt even say sorry and elika was thrown to the ground and her deck of cards were thrown every where. she was sitting in her knees sad and nearly crying because of this horrible place and because her all of her cards were lying on the ground but those were her fathers cards. then suddenly she saw a nice guy who lent down to help her pick them up. he looked up and saw she was looking at him. his eyes creased up in a great big grin 'Hi Im Joey' he said griinning. Hello replied elika, smiling slightly but looking away because she was shy and nervous. joey had big hair and it was yellow. his body was mussly and chizzled very toned and a little tanned. he couldnt take his eyes off of her perfect figure.

elika was about 5'6'' and she was thin. not too thin but thin so its pretty. she had brown hair that was long and rested lightly just below her delicat shoulders .her long neck was thin and led down to her large breasts. she had nice legs as well. she was wearing a shirt which was white and a light blue necker scarf which matched the blue coulour of her eyes. her black skirt was short but not too short, around just above kneee length and she wore tights and little heels shoes. she was the most beautiful girl that joey had eve seen and there he was being a stupid idiot holdng all her cards.

they both Suddenly realised that they were sitting on the floor and giggles because of the sillyness. They stood up. What is your name?" asked Joey questioningly. 'elika' said elika and joey replied 'wow evn your name is pretty.'! elika blushed really red and looked away. 'no dont be shy' replied joey hey i know you should come back to grandpas game shop and meet the whole gang! he said. elika smiled because hse had just made her first frind! "Yewah, can they teach me to play monsters cards?' said elika smiling but still nervous so looking at the floor. She fiddled with her hair inquzitvly. 'yeah sure im the best at it but yugi my smallfriend is good to but i reckon youll be the best!' 'why do you think that?' 'because of all the cool cards in the deck you got here!' 'oh thanks, thats my parents deck. '

They starts walking towards GAME the shop run by grandpa. Oh wait, said joey, elika - Welcome to domino! 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Gang

Rise of a Monster

Chapter 2: meeting the gang

Joey and elika where walkin and talking towards the GAME shop were the people they wanted to meet were. they walked into the shop and jjoey sed to an old ,man behind the counter hi d'ere granpa! this is elika Darzo and shes my new friend!' elika blushed at the thought of having her first friend who was a boy anmd very hansome. 'my my she is very pretty joey! looks like you bagged yourself a good one here!' he then burst into a merry chuckle as elika and joey blushed. 'if only' thought joey smiling dreamily while thinking dirty thoughts. 'yo gramps weres yugi at?' 'oh hes upstairs ill call him. YUGI come down here!' a seemingly small child ran down the stairs in blue pajama trousers but no top on and he was ripped even though he was small.'what is it grandp- oh' yugi cut off as he saw elika standing by joey and realised he was topless. 'oh hey joey whos this?' he asked while casually leaning against the wall to look cool in front of this beautiful girl with paerfectly tantned skin, but not too dark so its pretty and effortless like the sun loves her. they were talking and joking with eacvh other and found that elika made really funny jokes and had a lot of stories to share that were really intreesting.

while elika joey and yugi were talking there was a noise at the shop entranse where two people came into the shop, they were tall and one had a brown spike on his head for hair and then other had black spiky hair that was in a ponytail and with a cool red hair band and tight black leather trousers with pointy shoes and a jacket over his lean shoulders. he had smouldering green eyes that were like cats and he had cool earings with dice on them. 'hey joey i thought youd be here! hey whos yur new friend im tristan?' 'oh im elika' she said and im duke' duke said while pressing up agaainst saucily. 'joey, yugi you gotta go quick kaiba is making an announcemnt in the middle of domino and hes in a helicopter and loads of people are gathering round and we gotta go really quick or you'll miss his announcement!' 'why would i care what moneybags wants, he can screw his own face!' joey shouted suddenly angry and crossing his arms. 'because its an announcement for duelists joey and ur a duelist though your shit so dont go then!' tristan yelled while pushing joey and storming out the shop and duke followed him while leaving and winked at elika, who blushed lots pinkly.

'joey we should go if its for duelists, yous hould learn to duel so we could hang out and duel and stuff!'yugi said happily as he put on his leather coat. 'oh i can duel well goodly' said elika confidantly, 'then lets goooooo!'yugi said enthusispasticly asd they rushed out the door intwards the sun. 


End file.
